The One They Called Angel
by Countess Angel
Summary: What happens when the Dove of Peace finds out about all the actual poverty in this world? And how does she help?
1. The One They Called Angel

Heyas all! Yes…another fic from me! ^_^ I know it's bad but hey! You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to read it! *grins* Just to tell everyone, this is not a shameless self insertion fic! I seriously hate them intensely and would never ever write them. But it's called "The One They Called Angel" for a good reason but not for the damn shameless reason of putting myself in the fic and becoming this all-time mighty and great assassin that's friends with Relena and stuff like that. Good thing there are really good ones of those out there but still, there are ones where the authoresses insert themselves into the fic and they become this Mary-Sue…^_^;; Doesn't that bother a few a bit? I'm not going against any authoresses! Don't get me wrong! But it's just that there are way too many self-insertions for our own good…And definitely too many Mary-Sue fics…*grins* I may write some fics that have it…but I really didn't intend it to. As you all know, most of my fics will concentrate on Relena since number one, she doesn't get enough recognition in the story, and number two, she's a pretty cool person to write fics about! ^_^ This is also an AU story so things won't be following the Gundam Wing storyline! Sorry, I had to put it in red so it didn't get lost in all that ranting I did…^^;; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!

Gundam Wing- The One They Called Angel

Prologue

By Angel

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Wing because if I did, there'd definitely be more episodes, movies, merchandise and nothing would've been done to the original series before it came to America. ^_^ And besides…if I did own them, I'd spend most of my time paying people to write fics for me! *grins* Just kidding! Anyways…last note, not a self insertion…I just can't even think about writing those…^^;; Like I said…at least there are some really good ones out there! Onwards with the story!

Relena strolled down the busy and cold streets. It was three weeks before Christmas and she had work. Being the Vice Foreign Minister meant all work and no play, which did nothing for her. She had just escaped her bodyguards but they would probably find her in a matter of minutes. They were the new ones Millardo had hired and was known to be the best Preventers and pilots out there. All four seemed to have super human strength and Relena sometimes wondered where they got all these skills and only used it to protect her. She felt something fall on her nose and then looked up. It was finally snowing! She loved the snow because when it covered the ground, it gave a peaceful and mysterious look to them. She walked a bit farther.

*~*~*~*~*

"Next time we go out with her, somebody put a leash or something to keep her from running off!" The long braided brown haired and cobalt blue eyed guy said.

"She's weak…" The guy with black hair and black eyes said. He had his hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Hell Wu-man! The weak crap has nothing to do with this!" He said.

"Don't call me that…" He replied.

The emerald eyed and brown spiky banged guy came over with his tall figure. "We have to find her now,"

They nodded as all the other guy, brown unruly hair and Prussian blue eyes, replied, "Hn."

*~*~*~*~*

Relena giggled as she walked past the streets with the snow falling everywhere. She loved having this kind of feeling. No guards, no work, and most of all, she felt just plain free from her duties of work. She let her eyes run over the scenery of the market place. It was full and busy and the aromas of the foods that were cooking were going up into her nose. She walked over to the first stand. "Excuse me, but could you tell me what this wonderful thing is?" She pointed to a cookie like thing.

"Well, I don't really have a name for it, but if you want, would you like to try some?" The vender offered as he picked up a fresh one and handed it to her. He seemed like he was in his fifties and had kind indigo eyes.

Relena smiled and took it. "Thank you," She bit into it and was surprised. The middle had a sweet yummy pudding-like substance in the middle and it just oozed into her mouth. It was hot and steamy and the flavor just burst into her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed. "Oh my gosh, this is wonderful…what's the maximum that you would sell to a buyer?"

He laughed. "Well, I don't really have a number,"

Relena grinned. "Could you give me two dozens of these?"

He grinned back and nodded. "Coming right up!" He then punched a few numbers into the cash register. "That'll be 320 yen…" (That's about ten bucks in America bills.)

Relena took out her small purse and looked into it. Her eyes widened as all she saw was a few five thousand yen bills, a few thousand yen bills, and then another few five hundred yen bills. (I went to Taiwan last, last summer so I'm going by my experience while I was there! ^_^) She pulled out a five hunred yen bill, which was the smallest bill she could find and blushed as she handed it to him while he handed her the bag. 

He smiled as he figured out the change. "Here's your-" He started handing it to her but Relena put up her hands.

She smiled serenely. "Keep it!"

He grinned. "Thank you," 

She laughed. "You're cookies are too wonderful to be this cheap! Hey, expect me back in a while!" And walked off with a wave.

"What a wonderful person…" He said as he went back to work. 

"So dear-ie, how many did you sell today?" A woman asked. She had kind hazel eyes and also was in her fifties.

"I think I may have enough to give little Mika her operation," He said tiredly as he turned around.

She had tears in her eyes. "That's wonderful!" She hugged him.

*~*~*~*~*

Relena savored every single bite she took of the cookies. They were running out quite fast and she was getting thirsty. Along the way, she had bought many other foods and merchandises like a few very small crystalline figures, some hand made jewelry and more food. She couldn't believe how good everything tasted compared to the food she had always eaten at her home. 'Can't really call it home…more like jail,' She said in her mind. She loved this place. These people didn't realize she was their Queen and they treated her like a normal person. Not like the person they should suck up to to get whatever they wanted. 

"MY GODS! SOMEBODY HELP HER! SOMEBODY HELP HER!" A crowd had appeared somewhere around the person who had been screaming it.

Relena pushed her way through the crowd and when she saw what had happened…she had to put her hand to her mouth to keep the bile from coming out.

"Ojousan!" Someone pulled her arm out of the crowd.

Relena could only let herself be pulled as she kept her eyes on the scene.

*~*~*~*~*

"Fifth time this week…Your bro ain't gonna be happy…" The playful pilot commented. He was the one with the braided hair and cobalt blue eyes. Out of all of the four, he had the most playful personality and was known for his tricks and whatnot.

The pilot with the emerald green eyes and brown spiky bangs put away his cell phone after talking in it. He was the quietest of them all and had also a very mysterious personality. He then opened the door to the limo that had been waiting for a while. Relena got in. "I called…" Trowa murmured into her ear before she got in.

Relena's face was shaded. What she saw…made her heart break. It was a little girl…no more then five…trapped under a table. The people there probably already had gotten the table off but the girl was injured. The table was quite heavy loaded with fruits and whatnot.

"…" The brown unruly hair pilot said. He was the one with the Prussian blue eyes and he was one that didn't have much to say. When he did…his voice was so void of emotions. His voice was just…monotone. "Relena…you can't run off like this,"

"You're such a weak woman…can't you just stay put for once?" The black haired and dark brown (or black) eyed pilot said. (I had it with saying 'guy')

"I need my freedom…Trowa," Relena asked. The car was started.

The emerald eyed pilot turned to her.

"Is she okay?"

"I..don't know."

The car was quiet for the rest of the ride back.

*~*~*~*~*

"DAMMIT RELENA! You can't go running off like this! You could get killed!!!" Milliardo yelled.

"Zechs…" Noin, a blue haired and blue eyed lady, called him by his nickname.

"Relena! Can't you see why I hired these four?! They were the best of the best and it's a good thing they always find you but you CANNOT run off! I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" Milliardo/Zechs screamed.

Relena raised her face to him. There were tears threatening to fall. "Then what will you allow?" The tears fell as she covered her face and ran out of the room.

"Zechs…" Noin said agitatedly.

"Yeah…yeah," Zechs said as he got up and walked in the direction Relena ran off to.

The four pilots stood there not mentioning one word.

"At ease boys…He's just a bit protective," Noin said.

"Ya got that right," Duo said with a snort. He got an elbow from Wufei. He grunted as he clutched his stomach.

Noin pretended not to notice. "You are dismissed," She replied.

They bowed and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*

Zechs' face of sorrow and pain for screaming at his little sister. "Relena, I'm really sorry about it all…"

Relena turned to him with a smile. "Zechs…I'm really sorry for running off,"

"No, I understand, you needed your freedom. But freedom comes with a price and with you…it may be your life," Zechs said wrapping her into his arms.

Relena nodded as she smiled. "Thanks brother…" 

Zechs let go. "Hey…the wedding rehearsal is tomorrow and so is the ball. Are you still coming?" His and Noin's wedding was in a few weeks and Relena had been put in charge of the decorations and entertainment.

Relena laughed. "Well, I certainly hope so! I'm the maid of honor! Besides, the planning is 90% done and the entertainment is coming along quite well…"

"Aren't you gonna tell me who the entertainment is gonna be?" He grinned.

"Are you kidding?! It's a surprise!" Relena said. 

"Alright…dinner will be soon, I'll see you there," Zechs said walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Relena turned to her vanity table. 'I know what I must do…' And it wasn't about the wedding rehearsal.

Well, that's it! Sorry if it was confusing or it damn stunk or if there was things that may have annoyed you all…^^;; Anwyays, I hope you all liked this chapter er prologue and the next part probably will be out next week or something…^_^ Ja minna!

Sincerely,

Angel


	2. The One They Called Angel

Wow all! I was pretty damn impressed with all the reviews I got in the last hour and I figured I should get working on this chapter right away! ^_^ I hope you all don't think this stinks! And Quatre, the reason I haven't put him in is because he has a pretty damn good role coming in…*grins* So don't worry all Quatre fans! He will come! ^_^ Anyways, like I said, I hope you find this chapter to your liking. I tried to make it as long as I could without going into the next chapter. I also need to work on Social Status and Gundam Wing: In Real Life. They might be a bit more delayed…^^;; But I've written more chapters for them then I did for this one! *grins* Anyways…onward with the story!  
  
Gundam Wing- The One They Called Angel  
Chapter 1  
By Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Heyas all! Yes, the standard ones apply here. I do not own the Gundam Wing characters or their plot but this plot is mine, the story is mine and if you sure as hell go and plagiarize my work (Though I don't know why…^^;;), then I will come after you and do something to you that your mother will be blind for the rest of her life, mentally! *big cheesy grin* I am so good at these kinds of threats! ^_^ Or…I could just be watching too much TV and reading too much stories and fanfictions! ONWARDS EVERYONE!  
Duo whistled as he tried to fix a part of the mobile suit as part of the training course. It wasn't as if he needed it but he had to go through it anyways. He saw a pair of high-heeled penny loafers walked across the room but all he could see was the shoes since he was under the suit. He lifted himself out from under and looked to see who it was, but the person had disappeared. 'Weird,' He thought as he looked around to make sure and crawled back under to work on the suit some more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Why Miss Relena, what did I do to deserve your visit?" The guy said. He had bottle coke glasses, shoulder length white hair and a cyborg hand. Usually, it would freak many out. It did to Relena but she didn't care afterwards.  
She laughed. "Dr. J, I need your help on the planning of my brother's wedding, and I wanted to give you and the others the invitation to the party and ball tonight."  
Dr. J grinned. "Of course!" He pulled out a chair and sat in it. "Now what do you need help on?"  
Relena smiled. "Here's what I have planned…"   
*~*~*~*~*  
Relena stepped out of the office of his. She had finished planning what she needed for the wedding. Dr. J was a master at special effects and she needed it to make the entertainment great.  
"Ojousan! Whatcha doing here?" A cheery voice called.  
Relena looked in the direction of where the voice came from. "Duo?"  
"That's me!" He said coming out from under the suit. "So why are you hanging down here in this dungy boring headquarters of ours?"  
Relena shrugged. "I had a few business to attend to,"  
Duo frowned. "You know, you really shouldn't be out by yourself without any guards..."  
"What guards?" Relena simply asked looking at him with a chesire cat grin. Then she turned around and walked away.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena had everything planned but one thing. She had already figured out on her own how she was gonna do this and the season was great for it. December meant masquerade balls every night and each night, they would always vote. It was always held at a different beaurocrat's house. All the rich ones already had the schedules planned. The masquerade ball held on Christmas and Christmas Eve was at their mansion. Relena knew how she was gonna do this…all she needed was the supplies. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, this is Relena here…hey! Yeah…uh-huh, listen, I need you to help me Hilde! I need some costumes. Now just hear me out, I know you don't sell the costumes you make on your free time, but would you mind renting them to me?" Hilde Schebeiker was one of her best friends. She also had the greatest husband who was an engineer. (Sorry Hilde and Duo fans…^^;; This isn't gonna be a fic about them…) Hilde had married at an early age of 16 from an arranged marriage and since her family was rich for their business of selling fabrics, she owned several fabric department where they held one of the most beautiful and most greatest varities of silk, nylon, and whatnot. Since it was only a fabric store and not a designer clothing store, she couldn't put up her costumes that she designed. She didn't want to anyways. "I'll tell you why after I've come over………yeah, I'll just tell Zechs…he'll understand." Relena nodded. "Alright, thanks! Bye!" Relena shut off her phone as she walked straight onward to Zechs' office.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I FORBIDE IT!"  
Everyone outside of the office cringed.  
"Zechs! It's only a little visit! I'm gonna go for a vacation, I'll be back for your wedding, and then I'll be there the rest of this winter! You've always said I needed a vacation so please, could you let me go this once?"  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei had been called down by Zechs but they hadn't been let into the office. Duo had put his eye and peeked through the hole to see what was happening.  
"Baka!" Wufei hit Duo upside on the head.  
Duo flinched. "Ow!"   
"Then take the others with you!"  
"No! This is a vacation! Not something where I need the guys looking after me! I'm sure I can protect myself if I was taught! Besides! It's not like anybody is gonna attack us up there in the mountains!"  
Zechs groaned.  
"You should let her go...Relena can take care of herself you know," Noin said from behind the shadows.  
"You're also against me in this aren't you Noin? But who will take care of the Cinq kingdom while Noin and I are at the honeymoon and you're up in the mountains?" Zechs asked.  
Relena smiled. "I've already got that planned! You know Mr. Darlian?"  
Zechs nodded. Mr. Darlian was one of the people who had taken care of both of them when their parents were killed. He had retired from his job but was still wise beyond his age. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then it's settled..."  
Relena punched her fist finally grinning for real for the first time in several months. And then she ran over to Zechs and hugged him hard. "Thank you Zechs!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
Outside of the door, the boys were all looking at each other.  
"She can defend herself in the mountains!" Duo said first.   
"Its a very dangerous place to stay with all the avalanches and snowstorms it gets," Wufei replied.  
"Then we will ask Zechs to follow her," Heero said.  
All four leaned back onto the door.  
On the other side...  
"But Zechs, remember you promised!" Relena said walking towards the door. The carpet muffled the sounds of her steps.  
"I know," Zechs replied as he smiled.  
"Thank you," Relena said as she opened the door.  
"AYYYAAAAA!!!!" Four bodies fell onto Relena.  
Relena could only blink as they all came down on her.  
Zechs and Noin had a dumbfounded look on their face. But all they could do next was laugh to their hearts desire.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena held an ice pack to her head. "What were you guys doing outside the door?"  
Trowa held an ice pack to his arm. "We were..."  
Duo took Relena's shoulders. "We're gonna come with you on the trip to the mountains!"  
An elbow came crashing down on Duo's head. "Baka..." Wufei hissed.  
Tears of anguish fell down Duo's head.  
"He's right, we're gonna come with you on your trip to the mountains," Heero said simply as he sat there watching them all.  
Relena shook her head with a look in her eyes. "If you guys follow me, then I'll have you guys all fired."  
Duo laughed awkwardly. "You're kidding us...right ojousan?"  
Relena took his head into her hands and stared right into his cobalt blue eyes. "I'm serious,"   
The guys could only stare dumbfounded as she walked away her skirt swishing with each step.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey Hilde, Relena here, I just wanted to say, that I'll be seeing you at the wedding and afterwards...Well, you know! Thanks a bunch! Bye!" Relena said. She had to leave an answer on the answering machine since Hilde wasn't home. 'I can't believe he's letting me go...after all these years, I can finally help people in need. Sure, I've helped...but only to keep the peace. Maybe...maybe-' Relena's thoughts were kept short as Pagan, her grandfatherly like butler opened the door for her. He was very close to her seeing as how he had been there when she grew up, been there when she cried, done everything when the Darlians couldn't. She thought of him more as a grandfather then her butler.   
"Miss Relena, dinner is served," Pagan said.  
Relena smiled. "Pagan, you and I don't have any formalities. So call me Relena next time,"  
Pagan smiled. "Yes Relena..." He stood aside to let Relena out and Relena curtsied.  
"Thank you Pagan," Relena said.  
"You're welcome," Pagan answered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day, Relena got up early in the morning, grabbed all her files and headed downstairs to see if they had gotten the dresses. She had called the entertainment in advance but she hadn't heard a word from them yet. She was getting worried. The wedding was in six days and the entertainment wasn't here. Noin had asked her if she wanted to be the Maid of Honor but Relena declined. She didn't like being in the center of attention so being the Maid of Honor would freak her out and she didn't want to do anything to ruin their wedding. When she got down to the den she could only marvel. There stood the wedding dresses, suits, and all the clothing. Relena was overjoyed. Atleast one part wouldn't be missing! Relena's face glowed as she looked at the dresses. They were beautiful. The dresses were pure white for innocence and the suits and tuxedo's were the deepest color of black that could ever be. Not one speck of dirt or anything was on them. They still had the plastic covers over them. Now all they had to do was try them on for size. Relena had already mesured Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Treize, who was Zechs best friend, and Zech. They should be able to fit fine into the suits as would Noin into the wedding dress, herself (The non-battle one), who was the Maid of Honor. Relena had asked Sally and Lady Une to be Maid of Honor but neither one of them couldn't walk up as the leading bridesmaid since they had something called 'Stage Fright'. So Sally and Lady Une were two of the bridesmaid. "These dresses are beautiful...they're the right kind of style! I've got to thank Hilde a ton for this!" Relena said to herself as she looked them over.  
"My gods! Oh my god! My wedding dress! Oh gods this is wonderful!" A voice shreeked from behind Relena.  
Relena grinned. "Do you like them Noin?"  
Noin had her hands up on her chest. "LIKE THEM?! I love them! Oh my gods! When did these come in?!"  
"Last night. I had someone go pick them up! I'm glad you really like them!" Relena said.  
Noin hugged Relena hard. "Oh thank you! I'm gonna be so glad having a sister in law like you! Not because of this but because your wonderful!" Noin hugged her.  
Relena hugged her back and laughed. "Thank you Noin! I appreciate it!"  
"What's all the ra-" Zechs came in rubbing his eyes but stopped when he saw the suits. "That's my wedding suit?"  
Relena nodded.  
"THAT'S MY WEDDING SUIT! MY GODS! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Zechs screamed.  
Noin and Relena teardropped.   
"And I thought he knew for seven months..." Noin said dryly.  
Zechs grabbed Noin up and hugged her, then started kissing her.  
Relena smiled as she walked out of the room quietly giving the couple their time together.  
"Good morning ojousan!" Duo said.  
Relena jumped up. "Jeez Duo! Don't scare me like that!" Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, whom she met by associating by business were the ushers. Quatre was the owner of all the resource satellites in space and had just as much stature as her family did. So they did a lot of business together and because of them both being the same age, they had become friends quickly. The Winners were already invited but Relena was short of an usher so she asked Quatre to be one. He had platinum blond hair and aquamarine eyes. Being the usher's, they all got to stay in the mansion. Quatre was arriving sometime this week, only Relena didn't know when.  
"Gomen princess! But I was wondering, what was all the racket about?" He asked.  
"The suits and dresses just arrived!" Relena said giddily.  
Duo stared at her. He had never seen her happy before but right now, she was just glowing. "Can I take a look?"  
Relena shook her head. "The bride and the groom are having a special time in there..."  
Duo's mouth formed an 'o'.  
Somebody yawned behind them.   
Both turned to the person.  
"What's with all the racket?" Trowa asked. Behind him were Wufei and Heero in their bathrobes still.  
Relena grinned. "I'll tell you at breakfast..."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Wow, the suits came in, that's wonderful," Trowa complemented.   
"I agree, I believe the wedding is going to be marvelous," Wufei commented.  
"Wu-man! I never thought of you to be the type to like these kinds of things!" Duo grinned after swallowing a big bite of his egg.  
"Don't call me that..." Wufei growled.  
"Wu-man!" Duo said knowing it'd irk him some more.  
Relena smiled as she turned to Heero. "So Heero, what about your comments?"  
Heero looked up surprised. "My comments are that Zechs has finally found the one,"  
Relena smiled. "Wow, that was deep, I agree totally. Everyone out there has a soulmate one way or another! If their first soulmate goes off into heaven without ever spending their needed time together, then God always has a second soulmate waiting for them! See! I believe everything is already planned out for us!" She had closed her eyes during her speech and then opened them finding all four pairs of eyes staring at her. Her face quickly turned bright red. She snatched the plate of eggs. "Eggs anyone?"   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She had just gotten a call from Quatre that he was being driven to her mansion and was going to be there in less then a minute. She quickly opened the door and found that Quatre was only getting out of the limosine. He waved hi and quickly ran up. Quatre hugged her.  
Relena blushed at the closeness. "Well..." She grinned.  
"I missed you so much! We havem't seen each other for about three months I think," Quatre said in his gentle soft voice.  
Relena grinned again. "I understand! Come on in! I'll introduce you to some friends of mine...they're my guards but they're friends!" She brought him inside where Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei was waiting. She pointed to them. "This is Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei,"  
"Pleasure's mine," Heero said.  
"Hello," Trowa replied.  
"Yo whaz up dude!" Duo greeted enthusiastically.  
"Name's Wufei," Wufei said.  
Quatre offered his hand to each of them. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner,"  
"Well Quatre my man!" Duo said as he clapped his arm around Quatre. "Your name is a tongue twister! I think we'll be good friends!"  
Quatre laughed good naturedly. "I think so too Duo..."  
"Maxwell! The name's Maxwell! Now, Quatre, whatd'ya say to a little sparring match? Ya know...just a little sword fight!" Duo commented as he led Quatre towards Zechs' sparring room. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei followed in pursuit.  
Relena smiled as the five walked side by side. "They'll get along just fine," She said to herself before walking off to her office.  
  
Hey all! Gomen for this chapter! My ideas were running out quite a lot! I loved the reviews I got for the prologue! ^_^ Reviews often gets me inspirated thus making me want to write! *grins* So I thank all the ones who reviewed my story! There was well over ten and seeing all of them in less then two days just totally inspired me! This just took about two days, I think, to write so I hope you all enjoyed it! I think it's a bit choppy and stuff like that and since I'm using wordpad, some spelling and whatnot might be messed up so gomen! Here's a list of Japanese terms I used:  
  
Ojousan~ Princess  
Baka~ Idiot  
Ja (ne)~ Bye  
Minna~ Everyone  
  
Also, if you want to see pictures of what the Wedding Dress, and Bridesmaid dresses looked like, then here are the links:  
  
Back of The Bridesmaid Dress~ http://www.geocities.com/angelrelenasongs2/bridesmaid_back.jpg  
Front of The Bridesmaid Dress~  
http://www.geocities.com/angelrelenasongs2/bridesmail_front.jpg  
Tuxedo~  
http://www.geocities.com/angelrelenasongs2/tuxedo.jpg  
Front of The Wedding Dress~  
http://www.geocities.com/angelrelenasongs2/weddingdress1back.jpg  
Back of The Wedding Dress~  
http://www.geocities.com/angelrelenasongs2/wedding dress1front.jpg  
  
^_^ Anyways, thanks for reading! Ja ne minna!   
  
Angel  



	3. The One They Called Angel

Good lord almighty I swear my fanfics are seriously screwed up! I forgot to plan the ball for the night! _ Sorry...I've got a cold mixed with a stomach flu and my mom is nagging at me to eat....*gasps* Eat....*gasps*....ROBUTUSSIN! GAH! X_X I think that would be the last step to killing me...I *hate* Robutussin. And it's taking me a long time to heal since I'm not resting. I'm going to high school and as a freshman, everything is required in the classes and well, that means work and no rest bladdy blah blah blah blah blah! Onwards to the story.

Gundam Wing- The One They Called Angel

Chapter 2

By Angel

Relena smacked herself as she ran through the halls of the Preventers' headquarters. "Good lord almighty, I should've told him the right night!" She pushed herself through all the men. Most of the stopped what they were doing as they realized who the blond haired blue eyed goddess was.

"It's the princess!" And all sorts of comments like that were being made. Relena paid no heed. She needed to get to Dr. J as soon as she could. Basically, the night had been rescheduled without her knowing and she had forgot all about it.

Dr. J tapped her shoulder as she stood in the hallways looking for his office. 

Relena turned around. "I'm so sorry Dr. J! I forgot to tell you it had been rescheduled for tonight!"

Dr. J flashed a grin. "I waited 3 hours, when you didn't show, I left. I figured it must've been something really important!"

Relena shook the old man's hand pumping it. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"So will it be set off tonight? No cancellations? No nothing?" Dr. J questioned.

"Yes, and you and the other scientists are invited..." Relena said clapping her hands together.

Dr. J nodded. "We'll be there."

Relena nodded and grinned. Then she waved. "Thanks again and ja!" She said as she quickly ran out of the halls barely missing the men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hilde rang the doorbell to the tall mansion. 

Pagan opened the door. "Miss Hilde!" He cried holding out his arms.

Hilde accepted the hug grinning broadly. She loved the old man dearly. "Pagan! How are you doing?"

Pagan laughed. "Just fine! I'm just wondering where Miss Relena went," He mused.

"I'm sure she isn-," Hilde began before being interrupted by a loud running noise.

"Hilde!" Relena said energetically. "You're here! You're here!" She cried as she glomped the poor girl.

Hilde looked at her weirdly. _Relena's sure acting weird today..._ she thought as she hugged the girl and laughing. The blond haired girls abnormal energy was contagious.

Relena bounced off. "Come on! I want you to meet the guards! Along with a friend of mine!" She pulled Hilde up and by taking her hand, she pulled Hilde towards the direction she wanted her to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zechs read the morning newspaper and looked at an interesting headline. "Hey Noin, they're talking about that illegal drug again..."

Noin was working on some miscellaneous wedding plans. "You mean the sex drug?"

"The one where it gives you an illusion that you're having sex, yeah, that one," He said.

"Isn't it the one where they are deciding to ban it?" Noin asked.

"Yeah, it's also the one where it isn't poisoning. It just gives you an illusion and makes you feel like you had sex afterwards." Zechs snorted.  
"I don't see where people even come up with this kind of stuff..." Noin said shaking her head.

Zechs had appeared behind her and began to nuzzle her neck. "I agree....why use a drug when you can have the real thing..." He trailed off sealing a gentle kiss turned passionate.

Someone coughed.

Zechs and Noin quickly broke apart.

Pagan was at the door. "It's almost time for you to get ready Miss Noin," He said.

Noin nodded as she got up and grinned at Zechs. Zechs groaned inwardly as she followed Pagan out the door.

"At least I'm finally marrying her..." Zechs said dreamishly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena and Hilde were being pampered over with. After meeting Relena's guards and her friends, they had to get ready for the ball that was rescheduled for tonight.

"So how are you planning to pull this off?" Hilde asked as her hair was being fixed.

Relena's hair was also being fixed. "Well, I have Dr. J working with me on this..." She said as she tipped her head back as instructed.

"That's a good idea," Hilde murmured as she bowed her head so they could get the back. "I got the dress done and made. A perfect one, doesn't this ball mark as the first one of the twenty five nights of balls?"

Relena nodded. "Yep!"

"Ohhh...well then, this will be your debut!" Hilde said grinning.

"No...It'll be her debut..." Relena said with a secretive smile.

Hilde smiled the same way. She knew what was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how are you gonna pull this off? Wouldn't the change be sort of hard?" Hilde asked as her and Relena stood still while the maids fluttered around them with the jewelry and costumes.

Relena shook her head. "If I'm wearing a mask, I definitely don't think so," 

"Well, all I want you to do is be careful," Hilde said as she took her mask offered by the maids. She thanked them.

Relena took her mask given by one of the maids and she also thanked her. "I will Hilde, thanks for being my partner in crime..."

Hilde nodded. "Best friends stick together..." 

Her and Relena looked at each other before arriving at the party. The ballroom was already full of dancing people.

"I'll go as Relena, but then I'm not Relena anymore...I'll be..." Relena trailed off as they arrived into the room of the ball. People were still arriving. _I'll be Angel..._


End file.
